A Daughter's Thought
by ChibiUsa20
Summary: Chibiusa goes for a bike ride in the park and wonders about Usagi's reaction to being her mother. She is thrown off her bike and breaks her arm, which eventually brings Usagi and Chibiusa together as mother and child.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form.

A/N: This may be a little OCC on both Usagi and Chibiusa's part, but I thought that they needed a nice heart to heart talk before Chibiusa went home to the future. :)

* * *

A Daughter's Thought

By ChibiUsa20

* * *

It was a beautiful day in central park and Chibiusa was enjoying every moment of it. She stretched her legs and let her bike slow a little. She could feel the wind blowing through her cotton candy colored hair. She put her feet down so her bike came to a complete stop. She brushed her curls away from her face and smiled.

She looked around and saw a few children playing. One child had fallen and was crying hysterically even though her cut was small. In a matter of seconds, Chibiusa spotted a dark-haired woman rushing to the little girl. She bent over and kissed the child's knee and then she was all smiles. Chibiusa watched as mother and daughter hugged.

This struck a nerve for Chibiusa. She was still a small girl herself – only five years old – and she was separated from her mother. She corrected herself in her mind. She knew now that Usagi was her mother in the past. Chibiusa was there now, but in a few days she would return to the 30th century.

She pushed away the thought and began to peddle once more so she could feel the wind against her face and forget about leaving.

Even though she tried, she couldn't push her thoughts away. She wondered if Usagi would even miss her when she was gone. The blonde teen often resented her and Chibiusa wasn't sure how she felt about being her mother. She was pretty sure that Usagi only saw her as an annoying brat.

Although, Chibiusa would admit that she had not liked the teen at first, but she had grown attached to her. She only wished that Usagi would understand her need for her mother.

Almost immediately, the picture of her mother flashed in her mind. Neo-Queen Serenity always had a smile for her and would put off anything if she knew her daughter had a problem. Chibiusa felt the tears welling up in her eyes and she swallowed hard. The wind wasn't helping much either.

The tears slipped down her cheeks and she peddled harder. Maybe if she went fast enough, she would feel better. The wind was warm against her and it smelled like jasmine. Chibiusa's ruby eyes went wide as she realized her mother always smelled like this. At that very moment, her front tire collided with a huge stone and it sent Chibiusa flying.

She landed roughly on the ground and was covered in dirt. She felt a strong jolt of pain in her right arm and her mouth went wide. She carefully sat up and looked at her injury. Her arm was twisted in an odd direction. It was then that she screamed and felt as if she was going to faint. Before she blacked out, Chibiusa heard Ami's voice in the distance.

As Chibiusa's eyes slowly opened, she realized that she was lying in a hospital bed. There was an IV in her left wrist and her right arm had a pink cast on it. Chibiusa sighed; she had been right about her arm. It had twisted in a bad direction and she had broken it.

She could hardly feel any pain, but her skin was very itchy underneath the cast. She wondered if anyone knew what had happened to her and if it had been Ami that she heard in the park. She wondered why no one was with her yet.

Her thoughts were cut short as she heard voices outside the curtain that surrounded her. The voices, she realized, were that of Usagi and the other girls. They were begging for a chance to see Chibiusa – especially Usagi. Her voice sounded strained and Chibiusa felt her throat tighten. Usagi was worried about _her_. Her, Chibiusa, the "annoying brat" that would someday be her daughter…

"I'm sorry, miss," said another voice, which Chibiusa assumed was the doctor, "the patient is sleeping. Only her parents may be permitted at this time."

There was a long pause and Chibiusa held her breath as she waited for Usagi to answer.

"For the last time, I am her mother!" Usagi practically screamed at him, "If you don't believe me go ask her yourself! Chibiusa is my daughter! And I want to see her now!"

Chibiusa's eyes went wide as she heard Usagi's response. Usagi was saying she was her mother… Chibiusa knew what the doctor must be thinking. How could a fifteen year old girl have mothered a five year old? It seemed like Usagi wasn't giving him the time of day to even bring that point up.

"Miss, please. There are other patients who are sleeping as well. We must not disturb them."

"I'll be quiet if you let me see Chibiusa." Chibiusa heard the other girls pressuring the doctor and saying that he was keeping a mother from her child.

"All right, all right, you may see her. I cannot guarantee that she will be awake. The medicine we gave her for the surgery may not have worn off yet. I'm sorry, but your friends must leave."

Chibiusa heard the other girls begin to protest, but their voices eventually disappeared as they left. Suddenly, the curtain that surrounded Chibiusa was pushed back and the figures of Usagi and the doctor were revealed. Chibiusa quickly shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She didn't know what she was going to say to Usagi.

"Oh, Chibiusa," Usagi cried, as she sat down on the chair that was next to the girl's bed. She picked up Chibiusa's hand and held in lightly in her own, "Chibiusa, I'm here."

The doctor checked his watch and excused himself. Usagi didn't respond, her eyes were focused on Chibiusa's face and her broken arm. Chibiusa peeked at Usagi through her left eye and saw that her cheeks were stained. Chibiusa didn't like to see Usagi so upset…she was always so happy…like her mother…

"Mama," Chibiusa whispered, she gripped Usagi's hand firmly and slowly opened her eyes.

"Chibiusa! Oh, you're all right!" Usagi sat up and her face spread into a wide grin. Chibiusa struggled to sit up and she looked at Usagi, who was almost in tears.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Chibiusa! When Ami called me from the hospital I was so worried about you. They told me you broke your arm and that they had to do a small surgery to fix it. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to watch over you."

"It's okay," Chibiusa answered, while lightly squeezing Usagi's hand, "I guess I wasn't looking where I was going…I had…a lot on my mind, since the battle and everything…"

The small girl turned her head away for a moment as she felt her throat tighten. She did not want to cry anymore. She suddenly felt Usagi's hand brushing her bangs out of her face. Chibiusa turned back to face her future mother.

"I know the past few days have been difficult, Chibiusa," Usagi began, "And…I…want you to know that I'm really glad that I had your help. I couldn't have done it without you. And…about being your mother…I know I'm not that most responsible person ever…but I promise that I will try and be better. I want to protect you, Chibiusa. I've always felt that and finding out that you're my daughter with Mamo-chan…well, that just makes the feeling stronger."

Chibiusa was so surprised by Usagi's openness. She had never expressed this kind of feelings for her before. Looking at Usagi now, with her determined eyes, reminded Chibiusa of Neo-Queen Serenity.

"I know you used to think I was an annoying brat, Usagi," Chibiusa admitted, "And I know I've been a pretty bad kid… but I just wanted to save my mommy. And we did it! We did it together, Mama."

"Oh, Chibiusa," Usagi cried, wrapping her arms around the small girl, being careful not to hurt her arm, "You were never a bad kid. We just didn't get along at first, did we?"

Chibiusa nodded. It was so hard to keep the tears back now, as she felt the first few slip down her cheeks. Usagi brushed them away and tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I'll miss you when you're gone," Usagi whispered.

"I'll miss you too," Chibiusa responded. After finally letting all of their emotions out, Usagi slipped into the bed with Chibiusa and wrapped her arm around her. No more words were spoken and there was no need for them. Chibiusa knew that Usagi had accepted that she was her mother and would always be there for her, like she had been as Sailor Moon.

_It will be so hard to say goodbye…_

That was the last thought of both mother and daughter as they drifted to sleep on the hospital bed.

* * *

Review if you want! :)  
Much Love, ChibiUsa20


End file.
